


In the Snow

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Komari and Rin brave the snow and cold on a walk.





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Snow".

“Are you warm enough, Rin-chan?” Komari looked aside to the girl walking alongside her, dressed snugly in a thick winter coat, scarf, gloves and hat. Just like Rin, Komari was dressed up in winter attire. 

“Yeah.” Rin’s bright, red eyes met hers. Her cheeks were flushed and little white clouds kept forming in front of her face. “What about you?” 

“Mmm. I’m fine. Not too cold.” Komari smiled at her. 

All around them, the land was covered in an expanse of white snow, glittering in the light of the winter sun. 

“The scenery really is so beautiful. When it snows, everything looks so different,” Komari said. “I love snow.” 

“Yeah. We always used to play in the snow. Me, Riki, Kyousuke, Masato, and Kengo, and it was always fun.” 

“Maybe we should do something. Hmm, building a snowman?” Komari put a finger to her lips. “But I think that would take too long. We don’t even have a shovel.” 

“We don’t have a sled, so we can’t do that either.” 

“I don’t think there are slopes around here anyway. Oh, I know. How about making snow angels? You know what those are, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, let’s do that.” Komari took off away from the path, over to an undisturbed area of snow. “Over here looks good.” 

Rin and Komari flopped down onto the snow next to each other and spread their arms and legs, creating deep grooves in the snow. They got to examine their handiwork, seeing two neat shapes in the snow resembling angels. 

“Hmm. Ah, yes.” Komari stepped around the angels and drew circles for the heads. She tilted her head, looking at them thoughtfully. “Should I? Mmm. Well, why not?” With an eager smile, she drew a heart in between the two. 

Rin blinked. “You drew a heart?” 

“Sure.” Komari came back over to stand next to Rin. “After all, we are girlfriends, right?” she said, grabbing onto Rin’s hands. 

Rin lowered her gaze, a pink tint suffusing her cheeks. Her head moved in a small nod. “Yeah. It’s just, it’s still kind of...” 

“Ehe. You’re still getting used to it, aren’t you?” Komari smiled even wider. “You really are so cute, Rin-chan.” 

“Saying that just makes me even more embarrassed.” 

“But it’s true.” Komari enfolded Rin in a hug, holding her close and resting her head on Rin’s shoulder. “You are my cute, precious Rin-chan and I love you very much.” 

Rin buried her face, which was growing increasingly warmer, in Komari’s shoulder and put her arms around Komari in return. “I... I love you too, K-Komari-chan.” 

Komari pulled away after a minute, holding Rin and beaming at her. “Well, I guess we should get going. I can’t wait to get back and have hot chocolate. With marshmallows, too. Yum yum.” 

“Yeah.” Rin nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Rin and Komari linked hands and returned to the path, setting off on their way. 


End file.
